What?
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: All the characters mysteriously have a personality switch, that's all I can say...
1. Chapter 1

It has only been a day after Nemesis was destroyed, Today, Ginga don't feel well, he didn't feel like himself. The alarm clock suddenly rang, Ginga growled and swung a bat at it.

He lazily stumbled downstairs, tripping over Kyoya's leg.

"What the heck are you doing on the end of the stairs?" Ginga asked clearly irritated.

"Sleeping what else?" Kyoaya simply replied.

"Well why here?"

"Well, it's either I pile up on Masamune or I sleep here, and I choose here, Masamune snores like a boar" Kyoya shut his eyes

Ginga picked himself off the floor, He went in the kitchen to find Masamune literally sleeping ON the stove.

"What the heck are you doing up there, wanna get fried?"

Masamune's eyes fluttered open, eventually he started whining "argh! Ginga! You woke me on the best part of my dream!"

"Who cares!" Ginga snapped

Chris suddenly ran right into the room "I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" he yelled ringing a cow bell.

"When did he start saying that?"

Not long Toby busted down the door "I'M NUMBER ONE BABY!" he stood on the table and started to dance, everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

Zeo ran in the room " I need a paint brush! I need a paint brush! I suddenly have this weird passion for art!" he ran around in circles?

Ginga was too busy yelling at the coat rack for hitting him in the head?

Chris screamed into her ear "I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX! ZEUS SET ME ON FIRE BECAUSE HE THINKS IM COOL!" Chris took out a match and attempted to set himself on fire, but Ryuga suddenly splashed water on him "Chris! What the heck are you doing!" Ruuga was strangely eating a burger.

"I wonder how the others are doing right now..." Madoka groaned

In China, Da Xiang was yelling French words, Chao Xin stared in horror, "Da Xiang! What is wrong with you ? Snap out of it!" he began to shake him eventually slapped him, Da Xiang still kept blabbering French words. "

" I am carrying China's 4000 year old legacy! Let's have war!" The door busted open revealing Julian on a horse carrying a sword.

Ryuga ran to an arena that was holding a concert, he suddenly yanked the mike form the singer and yelled "Ginga! I LOVE YOU!" the audience was dumbfounded, Ryuga realized what he just said "what the hell did I just say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so surprised of how many reviews I got O_O I'm sorrythat THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, it is meant to be a oneshot, I just thought of it out of nowhere XD**

**I just re-read this whole thing and I realized that this has got to be the worst meaningless one shot I have ever made, so I decided to FIX a few things and add more dialogue to it.**

**I also added a few more events and something for Style1234**

**I hope this would be better...**

It has only been a day after Nemesis was destroyed, Today, Ginga don't feel well, he didn't feel like himself. The alarm clock suddenly rang, Ginga growled and swung a bat at it.

He lazily stumbled downstairs, tripping over Kyoya's leg.

"What the heck are you doing on the end of the stairs?" Ginga asked clearly irritated.

"Sleeping what else?" Kyoaya simply replied.

"Well why here?"

"Well, it's either I pile up on Masamune or I sleep here, and I choose here, Masamune snores like a boar" Kyoya shut his eyes again "wake me when breakfast is ready"

Ginga picked himself off the floor, " here you can have this alarm clock I broke a few minutes ago" He went in the kitchen to find Masamune literally sleeping ON the stove.

"What the heck are you doing up there, wanna get fried?"

Masamune's eyes fluttered open, eventually he started whining "argh! Ginga! You woke me on the best part of my dream!"

"Who cares!" Ginga snapped

" You know how hard it is to get a dream like that, I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!"

Chris suddenly ran right into the room "I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" he yelled ringing a cow bell.

"When did he start saying that?"

Not long Toby busted down the door "I'M NUMBER ONE BABY!" he stood on the table and started to dance, everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

Zeo ran in the room " I need a paint brush! I need a paint brush! I suddenly have this weird passion for art!" he ran around in circles like a nut job.

"we don't have any brushes!" Masamune said his head in the freezer looking for ice cream.

"Use this instead" Toby threw a mop at him "and here's a bucket of octopus ink"

Zeo went wild and started to paint everything with his mop and the bucket of ink, Toby went back to dancing and accidentally slid off the table. Hen he howled " woohooo that was fun!"

Ginga was too busy yelling at the coat rack for hitting him in the head, then he broke it into two "that's what you get for hitting me!"

Toby started break dancing, "this is a move I like to call , The Dying Tuna" Toby laid on his back and started to bounce, he really looked like a dying tuna.

Madoka was watching from a distance, " wow what did happen to them?" she asked Tsubasa who was standing beside her drinking orange juice.

"Isn't that like your 23rd cup?"

Tsubasa nodded "I love orange juice! But now I need to go to the bathroom..."

Chris screamed into her ear "I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX! ZEUS SET ME ON FIRE BECAUSE HE THINKS IM COOL!" Chris took out a match and attempted to set himself on fire, but Ryuga suddenly splashed water on him "Chris! What the heck are you doing!" Ruuga was strangely eating a burger.

Masamune slid off the railing of the stairs "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Don't side off the railing like that, it's dangerous!" Yu said

"Yeah, who are you, my mother?" Masamune ignored him "I JUST WANT ICE CREAM!"

"I wonder how the others are doing right now..." Madoka groaned

In China, Da Xiang was yelling French words, Chao Xin stared in horror, "Da Xiang! What is wrong with you ? Snap out of it!" he began to shake him eventually slapped him, Da Xiang still kept blabbering French words. " Da Xiang I just realized something, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TAKE FRENCH CLASS?"

" I am carrying China's 4000 year old legacy! Let's have war!" The door busted open revealing Julian on a horse carrying a sword. "I will destroy everyone with this sacred 4000 year old sword!" Julian raised it in the air, the sword blade broke off it's hilt

"ARGH! This stupid crumbly sword!"

"l'epee est de 4000 ans, qu'attendez-vous?" Da Xiang said, (which meant the sword is 4000 years old, want do you expect?)

"Quit speaking French!" Chao Xin snapped

"Oh Wales, you are my Romeo" Chi Yun came out of the small room and kept repeating this phrase.

"WHAT THE HECK, CHI YUN TOO!?" Chao Xin yelled, "I give up! And you! Go back to where you came from" he pointed at Julian.

Inside a fancy restaurant, Doji was on a romantic date with someone he met online.

"You know, I am a billionare"

"Really?" the lady asked, now more interested in Doji's ranting.

"Nope, I lied, but I do own 50 Yates"

The lady's eyes widened "wow"

"Too bad I lied"

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP LYING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Ryuga ran to an arena that was holding a concert, he suddenly yanked the mike form the singer and yelled "Ginga! I LOVE YOU!" the audience was dumbfounded, Ryuga realized what he just said "what the hell did I just say?" he shrugged "oh well, let's do the stage dive!" he dove off stage, too bad no one caught him.

**All of your guesses are very accurate, I'm gonna reveal them now...**

**Ryuga has Sora's personality**

**Ginga has Ryuga's**

**Masamune has Yu's**

**Kyoya has King's**

**Chris has Ryo's**

**Toby has Masamune's**

**Zeo has Jack's**

**Tsubasa has Doji's**

**Yu has Tsubasa's**

**Da Xiang has Sophie's**

**Julian has Da Xiang's**

**Chi Yun has Sophie's**

**And finally Doji has Hyoma's**

**Strange isn't it? I used my dart board of randomness for these XD**


End file.
